The purpose of this study is to learn more about the safety of stopping CMV retinitis maintenance therapy in subjects who have treated and healed CMV retinitis and who are also taking a combination of at least two anti-HIV drugs ( such as protease inhibitors(s), reverse transcriptase inhibitor(s) and /or non-nuncleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor(s)). The current therapies available to treat CMV retinitis are long-term therapies (such as intravenous ganciclovir, foscarnet, cidofovir; oral ganciclovir; ganciclovir injected or implanted into the eye; or a combination of these regimens based upon the recommendations of your doctor). However, with stable CD4 counts from taking a combination of at least two anti-HIV drugs, it may be safe to discontinue the long-term anti-CMV therapy in subjects with healed CMV retinitis and who have responded to the anti-HIV medications.